Southern Love
by JJCM
Summary: JJ flies to New Orleans for a passionate night with Will. Smutty one-shot.


**AN: This is a smutty one-shot I wrote a while back. No story line really. I love to write action and sex scenes involving JJ. I'm a JJ/Reid fan, not really a Will fan. This just stuck for some reason. Take from this what you will, could be read as Henry's conception if wanted. Strong M for graphic sex and some language. Please Review.**

"C'mon, have a seat." Will said as he patted his leg.

JJ took another sip of her drink, feeling a bit skeptical while debating whether this was something she wanted to do.

She had rushed to New Orleans to have dinner with Will and to spend the weekend with him. She and the team had literally just wrapped up their most recent case, and JJ had secretly hopped right on a plane to be with him as soon as they had returned to Quantico. It was fair to say that she was feeling a little tired and that her judgment might be a little impaired between that and the wine she was sipping.

Dinner had been great, as Will had impressively taken the time to cook them a wonderful meal. It had been rare for a man to cook her something, and JJ thoroughly enjoyed it. He was a good cook and his company was even better, he was so easy to talk to. He understood how busy she was, and how guarded she was around men, especially as a result of some of the cases she dealt with.

Will was friendly, and considerate, listening intently to her every word. Now that they were done cleaning up it was 'personal time'.

Although JJ felt increasingly comfortable around Will and they had now been on a few dates, it had taken some time for them to develop intimacy. JJ liked to take things slow and Will respected that. The last thing he wanted to do was to pressure her into doing something she didn't want to.

As a result, they had simply kissed and touched a little so far. Will was ready for the next level, and although JJ was a little hesitant, she wanted it too. It had been too long in her book since her last intimate relationship. Will was the perfect guy to start back up with.

He stared at her, patting his leg invitingly once more.

After another sip JJ caved, carefully putting her as glass down and walking over to him.

Will smiled when their eyes met.

JJ returned the look, although it was obvious that she was least mildly uncomfortable as she lowered herself into his lap, her back to him.

Will gently put his hands on her waist to help position her more fully on his lap.

"There, that's better." He said softly as he adjusted her hair to the back of her shoulders, better revealing her ears and neck to him.

JJ took deep breaths, craving the physical contact and yet uncertain if she was making a wise decision.

"Isn't this better?" he breathed softly as his lips grazed her ear.

"Yes." JJ's voice quavered as she tried to hold in a shudder.

"I thought so." He brought his lips to her neck, lightly sucking on her skin.

JJ closed her eyes.

Will ran his hands up and down her arms gently as he kissed her. He could tell that although JJ was enjoying what he was doing, she felt a little uncomfortable; she still sat rather rigidly in his lap.

"You're so tense Jen, relax." He whispered into her neck as he massaged her shoulders.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as she took a gulp of air.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just… don't usually do this." She admitted quietly as he continued to work her shoulders and neck.

"It's ok we're here for each other. You have nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Yeah…ok." JJ finally responded after a lengthy pause.

"Good." Will smiled as he turned her head to face him.

Very slowly he kissed her lips.

At first JJ did nothing, but after a moment she kissed back as Will stroked her hair and deepened the kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip as the kiss broke.

"You don't have to worry about anything, I'll take the lead." He said staring deep into her eyes.

JJ nodded her acknowledgement, feeling more warm and comfortable by the soft look in his eyes.

Will finished working some of the tension out of JJ's shoulders and brought his hands to the front of her blouse.

JJ was facing forward and closed her eyes as she felt his hands come in contact with her chest.

"It's ok Jen, I'm not going to hurt you." He soothed, gently kissing her cheek as his fingers undid a button.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her cheek again, his eyes watching closely as his fingers undid another button.

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said as he repeated his actions.

"I can't wait to do this, but only if you want to." He finished once her blouse was fully unbuttoned.

"Yes." JJ gasped in response to his lips kissing her just so and she felt him harden beneath her bottom.

His hand stroked her now bare stomach.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Will smiled.

Carefully he pulled JJ's blouse from her shoulders, down her arms, and off her body. He moved his hands back up her bare arms, his fingers dancing lightly on her skin.

Will's fingers slipped under the straps of her bra and slowly guided them off her shoulders. JJ gasped as he wrapped his lips around the end of her shoulder, sucking and kissing it as his fingers drifted to the clasp of her bra.

JJ's breath hitched when she felt him undo the clasp. Watching closely, Will pulled the bra away, tossing it on the floor and leaving her nude from the waist up.

"Wow…they're so perfect." He whispered, cupping her breasts.

JJ's nipples immediately went pert at the contact. She closed her eyes, moaning softly as his hands gently massaged and fondled her breasts.

"So perfect…" he cooed as he kissed her shoulder again.

"Do you like this?" he asked as his fingers pulled on one of her nipples.

JJ merely whimpered in response, briefly lost in bliss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as he squeezed harder.

"Mhm." She groaned as he continued to play with her.

Will smiled, kissing her cheek as he continued to roll her breasts in his strong palms. The sounds she made only stood to encourage him. He could stay like this all night if he had to but he wanted to keep going. He moved his hand slowly down JJ's body back to her stomach.

JJ opened her eyes, her chest a little sore but she still craved more. She looked down and watched his fingers draw circles on her stomach, causing chills to go up her spine.

Gradually he increased the pressure, pushing her harder and harder into him with each touch. He groaned in satisfaction as her bottom grinded harder and harder into his groin. JJ too became more aroused by this action, letting out a quiet moan of her own.

"I think it's time we took this to the other room." Will whispered finally.

JJ nodded and stood up, her fingers entwined with his as she helped him out of the chair. His eyes immediately lingered on her body, taking in every inch of naked flesh. JJ's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"C'mon beautiful, let's go." Will smiled as he led her to the bedroom.

Will wrapped his arms around JJ's waist as they approached the bed.

"Nice bed." JJ smiled as she scanned the king sized bed.

"Thank you. I know it's a little big, but I love the extra leg room." He joked as JJ chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah." He smiled as she turned to face him.

They shared a deep, passionate kiss as their hands explored each other. JJ grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head and revealing his nice abs.

"Wow, impressive." She smiled as she ran her fingers over each one.

"You like?"

"Uh-huh." She replied as she bent down to kiss them.

Will looked down, smiling and becoming impossibly harder at the site of JJ on her knees in front of him. He reached down and unbuckled his belt as she continued to kiss him.

"Let me." JJ stopped him when he moved to unbutton his pants.

Will grinned and happily obliged as he watched her unbutton and pull down his pants revealing the tent in his boxers.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me." JJ teased.

"You have no idea."

"Let me help with that." She said, hooking her fingers onto the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down.

As she admired him Will watched her closely. This was as close to a sure thing as anything, and he couldn't wait. He knew she wasn't about to back down now and there was no way he was going to dissuade her.

He stood confidently erect in front of her as JJ hesitated for a moment.

Slowly she moved in and wrapped her lips around him, taking him into her mouth. Will closed his eyes and groaned at the incredible sensation this resulted in.

JJ gently rolled her tongue over him, causing another groan. This wasn't something she normally did and at least internally she still felt kind of timid, but if she was going to do this she might as well go all in she surmised.

Will brought his hands to her head, stroking her hair in encouragement and forcing her to take more of him. JJ merely continued, feeling his muscles becoming more and more tense in her mouth.

Before long Will let out a loud groan as he released himself into her mouth. JJ instinctively flinched at first, but Will gently pressed his hand to her head, forcing her to finish. Once she had cleaned up he allowed her to pull away, grabbing her arm to help her from the floor.

"That was amazing." Will smiled as their eyes met.

JJ moved in to give him a kiss when he stopped her. JJ responded with a quizzical look.

"Here, drink some down first." Will said softly as he reached over to a nearby table and handed her a bottle of water. JJ looked at him and Will smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I'm a little weird like that I guess."

She took a swig of water, rinsing her mouth out.

While she was preoccupied, Will brought his hands to her waist and unbuttoned her slacks, letting them fall to the ground.

"Trying to take advantage of me?" she asked with a smile, handing him back the water.

"Maybe just a little." He chuckled, taking his own swig before tossing the bottle aside. They kissed again, deeply, as Will guided them towards the bed. They fell onto the bed in a heap, continuing the kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you so long, and so hard." He said more urgently as he brought his hand down her body and into her panties.

JJ let out a loud moan as he slipped a finger inside of her, his other hand forcing her thighs farther apart.

"What are you doing?" she gasped as another finger joined the first.

"Just repaying the favor." He murmured into her skin as he kissed down her body. He pulled his fingers out of her and tugged her panties down once his face had reached her waist.

JJ began to writhe on the bed as he began to kiss and suck her intimates.

"Will…please…" she cried out when his lips latched onto her.

"Not yet." He murmured against her, the vibrations sending shockwaves through her.

JJ continued to groan, writhe, gasp as he teased and played with her, using his mouth and hands to slowly bring her to her peak. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, she exploded, crying out his name as she did.

Will looked up at the sweaty, disoriented blonde and smiled. He came back up to face her, looking her over as he ran a hand through her tangled hair.

"How was that?" he asked, watching closely as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"Was it everything you hoped?" he asked as he dragged his lips across her cheek.

"Yes." She nodded, still gulping for breath.

"Good. I promise the real thing is going to be better though, once you're ready." Will smiled as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Gradually, he began to kiss and touch JJ again once her breathing had almost returned to normal. JJ stroked him, her hand exploring his body while his hands and lips explored hers as the passion built up between them once more.

Will looked down her, exploring her body with his eyes and ready more than ever to take her. Will grabbed JJ's cheek and guided her into a deep kiss as she grabbed his member and guided it into her small, tight body.

"Damn Jen…you feel so good…" he groaned into her neck.

JJ gasped for breath as her body tried to adjust to him being inside of her. They laid like that for a few seconds, Will enjoying how she felt and JJ adjusting to him. Slowly, Will began to grind his hips and thrust into her.

"Will…" JJ cried out when he hit her g-spot. He responded by thrusting harder as she brought her hips up in an attempt to take even more of him.

They both began to build up to a mutual rhythm as their bodies collided in glorious friction. Suddenly Will pulled away from JJ, leaning his body over her as she whimpered.

"Will…what are you doing?" JJ asked as her lust filled eyes met his.

Will didn't say anything as he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away again as JJ looked at him confused. Without warning he plunged deeper and farther into her than he had before.

"Will!" JJ cried out in ecstasy. He pulled out of her again, using his tip to tease her folds.

"Will…please."

"What? What do you want baby?" he asked as he stroked her sweaty hair.

"Please fuck me Will. I want you to take me, enough teasing." She gasped, her body shuddering as his tip continued to tease her.

Those were the words he had been waiting for. He thrust inside of her once again, setting a strong steady rhythm as JJ rocked her hips with his, moaning his name as her body jolted up and down on the bed.

"Tonight you're mine Jennifer Jareau." He said as he thrust harder.

"Yes…" JJ groaned.

"I'm going to make you come like you never have before." He said as he thrust again.

"Please…" she moaned as he hit her g-spot again.

"And I'm going to do it over…and over… and over…" he said, thrusting deep into her each time.

"Until we're both completely satisfied." He finished talking as he claimed her lips. Just as he did, JJ saw stars as she reached her climax.

Will continued as JJ lay there dazed and out of breath until she felt him discharge deep inside of her. With a groan he collapsed on top of her, out of breath. Their bodies were a tangled, sweaty mass of one.

After he had regained his breath Will pulled out of JJ and rolled off of her. He stared at the ceiling as she had been doing, his mind still hazy from the glorious ecstasy he had just experienced.

Finally, when he turned his head to the side, he saw JJ staring at him with her gorgeous blue eyes. She smiled, never had she felt more satisfied than she did right now. Will was amazing. She couldn't wait to make love with him again.

"I think I love you." She whispered. Will smiled, stroking her cheek. Their bodies touched as they shared another kiss, both in absolute bliss.


End file.
